Cleaning and personal care sheet structures of various constructions are known. Such articles are often formed from one or more layers of cohesive, fibrous material such as a spun-lace nonwoven or the like. Texturing may be applied by embossing to apply patterns of raised and lowered zones across an active surface. Such raised and lowered zones provide added surface area for scrubbing, and/or particle collection and/or agent delivery. Such sheet structures may be secured to a mop head mandrel structure or other user manipulated device to facilitate use across a surface to be cleaned or treated. Following use, the sheet structures are typically thrown away.
Fabric formation using so-called stitch bonding techniques is well known. Such techniques include so-called Mailiwatt and Liba processes. In such processes, a multiplicity of stitching yarns is passed repeatedly in stitching relation through a substrate layer in closely spaced rows so as to form a coordinated arrangement of surface stitches in covering relation to the substrate. It is possible to use such stitch bonding techniques to form substantially uniform surfaces covered by the stitching yarns. It is also possible to impart intricate patterns of stitching yarns across the surface by manipulation of the formation process. By way of example only, and not limitation, techniques for development of such intricate patterns are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,855,392 to Wildeman et al. the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Such patterns may use upstanding loops, substantially flat stitches or combinations thereof.